


Gwende and the Elderscolls: book one unbound

by Boss_sappho



Series: Gwende and the elderscolls [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boss_sappho/pseuds/Boss_sappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwende was not like the dead man to her left she was not fearless in life or death, she was scared, sacred to die, sacred to fight back, so she prayed, she prayed to all nine divines and any gods who would listen and had her prayers answered by an ancient shadow unbound</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. unbound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please go easy on me, the basic premise is re-imagining of skyrim as a young adult novel bit like harry potter or the like, so if a retelling of Skyrim with more detail and character doesn't sound fun to you please be nice about it

Gwende was awoken with a start by a bump in the road, she brushed her sand blonde her from her eyes with bond together hands, something that did not go unnoticed by her traveling companions, the ragged and dirty man across and to her right wasted no time in greeting "Hey. Hey you, final awake, guards sure worked you over?" he said, almost sounding glad it wasn't him that was beat. "I told those imperials you weren't with us" the large man in front of Gwende said "but they just garbed you and that thief over there." He said with a jerk of his head to the first man who spoke "But now you stand with us or you stand against us, we're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief" she said clear upset at the thief’s callousness. "Shut up back there" the carriage driver shouted without looking back. "Wait" the thief said ignoring the driver and craning his neck to see in to the cart ahead of them "who’s that gagged fellow, he looks familiar?" "Watch your tongue you're speaking of Ulfric Stormcloak the true high king" the large man nearly shouted. "That's the man who used the voice to murder high king Toryyg? The Jarl of Windhelm? The leader of the rebellion? Hey, you! Ulfric! You traitor! You're the reason we're here" the thief shouted and likely wound have said more had the even larger man wearing a bear skin cloak complete with the bears' head to Gwende's right not kicked him the stomach.

  
"At least Sovngarde will be waiting for us." the large blonde man spoke over the thief's coughing "Our ancestors. Feasting. Mead." "Gods what I wouldn't give for some mead right now..." the thief lamented still doubled over "What brings you in to the cold grip of the empire anyway kid I know you're not one of the rebels?" he said final sitting up straight "I..Uh" Gwende started but was interrupted by the blond man "what hold are you from horse thief? Whiterun? The Reach? Haafingar?" "Why do you care?" "Because there won’t be any holds once the empires has its way. No Jarls to rule of them. Just legion soldiers and martial law. Every man, woman and child in Skyrim is part of this rebellion, horse thief, everyone has to fight for the freedom of the nine holds." " 'freedom of the nine holds' I don't remember the empire sweeping up every cut purse in Skyrim, before you bastards started butchering their soldiers."

  
The blonde man looked as if was going to bite back when a voice ahead rang out "General Tullius sir the headsman is waiting!" "good let’s get this over with." a gruff curt voice called back. and Gwende felt her heart sink as she looked forward to see a small town coming on to view "surely they mean the rebels not me and the thief we'll just explain it to them and everything will be fine." she thought to herself but even then doubted her own thoughts. "look at him General Tullius the military governor.” A short balding man had pulled his horse just off the man path in town to take to a group of elves with one the center on a horse “And it looks like the Thalmor are with him damn elves I bet they had something to do with this." but as the carriage pasted by them and Gwende heard the General and the Thalmor talking she doubted it very much. "General the Thalmor WILL be taking custody of these prisoner." a tall golden skinned women with pointed ears said from atop her horse "I'm sorry but that's just not possible." the General replied "It would cause too many problems". "You're making a terrible mistake." sneered the elf “Your emperor will hear of this! By the terms of the white-gold concordat, I operate with full imperial authority..." Gwende could not hear the rest of what she was saying as they were moving further away. "Thalmor bitch." the large bear like man all but growled.

  
"This is Helgen." the blonde man said look around the little town they had just enter “I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in? Funny when I was a boy imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe" he said dejectedly while looking at the impressive stone keep in the middle of town. "Who are they daddy? Where are they going" a young voice called out from behind Gwende somewhere "You need to go inside little cub" a voice answered "Why I want to watch the soldiers" "Inside the house now!" the voice said more forcefully and with a sigh Gwende heard some rise and walk away then a door open and close.  
Just as it closed Gwende heard a cruel voice yell out "hurry up get these prisoners off the carts move it!" as the carts slowed down "whats going on why are we stopping?" the horse thief Questioned with fear just at the edge of his voice. "Why do you think, end of the line the blonde man answered "let’s go shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us" "you've got to tell them we weren't with you this is a mistake!" the thief yelled at Ulfric.”Face your death with some courage horse thief" "all of you shut up out of the cart now!" the same cruel yelled and Gwende saw it was a woman in heavy armor standing next to a young man in similar armor with a book and quill.

  
"Step towards the block when we call your name" the woman yelled. "Empire loves there damn lists." the blonde man mutter under his breath. "Name Jarl Ulfric stormcloak, crime treason, sentence death." the young man read out off the list all the other prisoners called out save for the horse thief called out at this some cursed the young man others wished the Jarl luck in the next life when the guards had restored order the young man called out "Next in line" the bear like man walked up to the young man who did not flinch at his size and asked "name" "Galmar Stone-fist house carl to Jarl Ulfric and true son of Skyrim!" the man answered in his growl. the man looked through his found the name made a mark then read out "crime treason sentence death next" the blonde man walked up as other prisoner were getting out of their carts and Gwende hid behind to them to delay as long as possible hoping no one saw "name." he asked again without looking up "Ralof of riverwood proud son of Skyrim!" at this the man looked up in shock but quickly composed himself and Gende saw fire in Ralofs eyes as the man went back to his list "crime treason sentence death.” he said a bit more solemnly then before.

  
This continuing on for the next thirty or so prisoners different names all the same crimes and sentences then it got to the horse thief "Name." He asked "Lokir and I'm not a stormcloak." "Says here you are, sorry." at this the sprinted off up the path the carriage just came down shouting back "All he did was steal a horse and I not a rebel!" but didn't get more than ten feet before the woman in armor yelled for the archers and suddenly Lokir was on the ground with seven arrows in is back and severe more on the ground around him and the woman in armor called out to the crowd by the block "Anyone else feel like running!" no one said a word "Good next in line!" she bark Gwende looked behind herself hoping there was a prisoner smaller then herself she missed hiding behind her but she was the last one so she slowly walked to the man with the list "name." he once again ask "Gwende Mossvale." she almost whispered it, it was so quiet at the sound of her voice the man looked up again shocked to her one so young then checked his list "captain this one’s not on the list should I send for…" Gwende Heart leapt she was safe but then the it felt like it was full of arrows like Lokir's corpse “forget the list she goes to the block." "but captain..." the man started but was interrupted "TO THE BLOCK!" he turned back to Gwende "sorry but orders are orders, sorry you got caught up in this mess, to the block nice and easy." with that Gwende walk towards the block with one last glance at Lokir now in a pool of blood to keep herself from running.

  
Once she was in line with the rest of the prisoner the General can over as an angry elf turned away and road out of town at full speed almost knocking over an old man, Tullius addressed the gagged man " Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war plunged Skyrim in to chaos now the empire will put you down and restore the peace." Just then a loud roar rang out and Gwende felt a strange pull in her chest that someone was calling her. The others all heard it to as the all begin looking around and muttering about it before the General said "It’s nothing, carry on." "yes sir!" his troops shouted and even the Stormcloaks got quiet again the captain in armor looked to a woman in orange hooded robes and ordered her "give them their last rites." the priestess begin without question "As we commend your souls to Aetherius blessings of the eight divines for you are the salt and earth of Nirn our beloved..." but was interrupted by one of the Stormcloaks shouting "for the love Talos shut up and let’s get this over with!" and starting toward the block " the priestess looked offered but simply said "as you wish and walked off to the town square likely back to her temple. Then the heads man walked out from the keep just as tall as Galmar, shirtless with a black hood covering all but his eyes Gwende could see he was missing one he also wore robe like pants with human and elf ears pinned along the belt, and of course carried a large ax a bit like her father’s that used to hang over the fire place in her home "at least I'll see them again" she thought to herself before she was brought out of her thoughts by the Stormcloak shouting "come on I haven't got all morning!"

  
The captain pushed him to his knees and with his head on the block when as the heads man raised his ax he said "my ancestors are smiling at me imperials can you say the same?" then there was a swoosh and Gwende closed her eyes as a sound like a tree breaking echoed in the silence before someone shouted "you imperial bastards!" followed by someone else shouting "justice, death to the Stormcloaks!" and the voice of Ralof to her right "as fearless in death as he was in life." Then the strange roar again closer and the pulling in her chest to run towards it. "There it is again did you hear that” the man with the book asked "Ignore it” said the captain “next the Nord in the rags!" she said pointing at Gwende "You heard her, nice and easy to the block, don't worry you won’t feel a thing." the man said sounding consoling.

  
Gwende walked forward trying to be brave like the first man whos headless body still lay next to the block once she got to it she could see the fresh blood on the block and the head in the basket below she briefly wonder if they were going to remove it before the captain pushed her to her knees and that's when Gwende realized she was not like the dead man to her left she was not fearless in life or death, she was scared, sacred to die, sacred to see her famliy again, sacred to fight back, so she prayed, she prayed to all nine divines and any gods who would listen and had her prayers answered by an ancient shadow unbound when the General shouted "What in oblivion is that?!" as the heads man raised his ax the captain shout for the sentries to report Gwende heard them reply "it’s in the clouds!" before a massive black shape landed on top of the nearest keep spire with enough force to knock the headsman over and a cry echoed out "DRAGON!" before all noise was drowned out by the dragon's roar to the sky but Gwendeheard words inside her at her very core, word she knew but did not understand "DOV BAH STRUN!" it echoed inside her so mesmerizing as to make miss the meter that started raining around her. Then she was pulled to her feet and a voice she knew told "Come on kinsmen gods won’t give us another chance!"

  
Ralof let go of her as he ran for an open door on the other side of the court yard, Gwende quickly followed. once in the door Gwende saw it was a tower and most of the Stormcloaks had taking refuge here and where cutting their bindings off she heard Ralof talking to someone and turned around just in time to see the gagged man from the other cart "Jarl Ulfric what is that thing could the legends be true!" Ulfric relied in a calm almost casual fashion with a deep voice "Legends do not burn down villages." Then something heavy slammed in to the side of the stone tower and the Jarl said a little less calm "we need to move now!" "Up through the tower let’s go!" Ralof shouted already running up the stairs, half way up they found the way blocked by rubble and a stormcloak clearing it from the path Ralof was just about to help clear a path when the wall exploded and a pitch black head with glowing red eyes peered in at them before opening its maw and roaring fire at them Ralof just pushed Gwende back in time the other stormcloak died under burning rubbble Gwende once more heard words " YOL TOOR SHUL!" then the beast took to the sky again. Ralof looked through the hole the creature made and looked to Gwende "See the inn on the other side jump through and keep going! We’ll follow when we can!"

  
Gwende was about to protest when a meter rocked the tower and she ran for the hole and jumped right through a second hole in the inns burning roof she land and rolled on the floor she didn't even realize she been burned before she was up and runing to the collapsed stairs. once on the ground floor she made for the door, outside she found the man with the book and the old man the Thalmor had almost run over yelling to a boy in the street trying to pull something large "Haming you need to get over here now!" the solider shouted "Talk some sense in to your boy Torolf!" the old man shouted, the boy meanwhile just shout for his father to get up as Gwende realized what the boy was trying to pull. The man laying on the ground shouting at his son “I'm done for little cub you need to go run save yourself!" "What are you doing get off the road!" the old man shouted "get off the road!" "Haming listen to your father you need to get over here now" the solider pleaded the boy ran to the old man with tears in his eyes once past him the solider made to go for the boy’s father but was to later as the great black dragon had land right on top of him and reared his head to blast another torrent of fire Gwende and the soldier barely had time to dive behind a rock still hearing the voice in her chest. When the solder saw Gwende he called out over the cries "still alive prisoner? stick close to me if you want to stay that way, Gunnar take care of the boy I'm going to find general Tallius and join the defense!" "Gods guide you Hadvar.” Gunnar whispered just as Gwende and Hadvar ran past the boy Hamings burnt father.

  
They ran through an back alley of the town "Stay close to the wall" Hadvar shouted but just when Gwende heard a crash and felt gust of wind on right on the building next to her she pressed her back left against the wall just in time to see the dragons black head lean over the ledge right above her to breath fire at imperial further down the alley. If the beast had just looked down it could have snatch Gwende in its jaws and she never would have know as she was so disorient by the volume of the voice she was hearing. She couldn't think straight she was only brought back to the world around her when Hadvar pulled her by her arm the rest of the way down the alley and through an almost completely destroyed house. They came out on the village square full of imperal soilders trying to get the towns people to safety with two battlemages shooting fire if the beast came to close with the General organizing it all.

  
On seeing Hadvar the General shouted to him "Hadvar get whatever civilians you can and get to the keep we're leaving" "come on it’s you and me prisoner" Hadvar shouted to Gwende as they ran for the keep. As they Approached the keep they almost ran in to a group of stormcloaks with Ralof at the head. Hadvar shouted "Ralof you damn tratior" Ralof shouted back with "we're escaping Hadvar you not stopping us this" "fine I hope that dragon takes you all to sovngrade, come on prisnor lets go" Hadvar said running past the stormcloaks just as Gwende was about to follow Ralof shouted "kinsman with us lets go" and Gwende froze for a split second not knowing who to go with just then a meter stuck somewhere close behind and she made a choice without thinking.


	2. Escape from helgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd say sorry for the delay but nobody was waiting on this. I deviated a bit from the canon path a bit you should be able to tell where

Gwende busted through the wooden door to see the heavy armored form of Hadvar waiting for her "Looks like we're the only ones who made it. A dragon what could it mean?" he said more to himself then to Gwende. He seemed to think for a moment before remembering Gwende was there "Here let me get those of you" he said reaching for a dagger on his belt "You'll be a lot more useful with a sword in your hand". " I've never used a sword before." Gwende admitted while he cut her hands free "Well you understand the basics right stab with the pointy end that will do for now lets just hope we don't run in to trouble inside the keep, I'm going to look for something for these burns". At this Gwende realized she hadn't been as lucky as she thought and her arms were covered in small burns. Gwende sat on a near by chair while hadvar dug through soldiers chests taking a plain iron sword from one and a leather armor like some of the imperials were wearing from another. "I couldn't find anything for the burns" he said handing Gwende the armor and sword "here get changed" he finished while turning his back to her and walking across the room and waiting. Gwende quickly got out of her ragged and wore tunic and put on the armor which was difficult as she never once took her eyes off of Hadvars back on the other side of the room, then walked over to join him "We'd better get moving it sound like that dragon plans to bring the whole keep down on our heads." he said then started down the hallway. 

As they approached a large wooden gate at the end of the hall Gwende heard voices coming from the large room they were about to enter "We need to keep moving that dragon is tearing up the whole keep!" one said then a woman said "Just give me a minute I'm out of breath". "Hear that if its stormcloaks just let me do the talking I can reason with them" Hadvar said pulling a chain to open the gate. Hadvar entered first and Gwende saw him raise his hands in a show of peace and start to say "Hold on now we only..." before he jumped back and grabed the sword on his belt as a battle axe swung right where he was a second ago then a sword which he blocked just in time with his own "You want to die so be it!" Hadvar shouted and quickly cut down the stormcloak off balance from his blocked attack Gwende wasn't even in the room before he stabbed the second through the heart. Gwende entered the large circular room and tried not to look at the bodies laying in growing pools of blood as she made her way across to Hadvar waiting on the other side "down here." he said leading her down some stairs "Where are we going?" Gwende asked trying to ease her pounding heart "These old keeps always have escape tunnels." Hadvar answered with out turning around at the bottom of the stairs another hall but before they couldn't continue to far before the ceiling collapsed and Hadvar tackled Gwende back "Damn that dragon doesn't give up easy." he said helping Gwende to her feet "This way." he said leading her through a side door and a more narrow twisting hall way.

After what felt like a long time in the twisting and turning maze of side passages they emerged in to the main hallway on the other side of the collapse. As they moved they heard the sound of fighting at the end of the hall and rushed to see who it was. They entered a large room with cages and a bloody table in the center and saw three stormcloaks fighting two imperals one a muscular balding Cyrodliilan with a mace and shield and the other an old man in hooded robes shooting lighting from his hands. Hadvar rushed to help the balding man as the old mage seemed to be doing fine on his own Gwende once again could only watch in horror from the entrance. once the fight ended with only a small wound on the baling mans leg the mage spoke up in a voice far to cheerful "You fellows happened along just in time these stormcloak seemed a bit upset at how I've been entertaining their comrades hahahahahaha!" he motioned at the cages Gwende now seeing the lifeless bodies wearing stormcloak uniforms "Dont you even know whats going on where are the rest of them the escaped stormcloaks!" Hadvar demanded Gwende thought the dragon was of bigger importance but then again she wasn't a solider "Escaped prisoners? None of mine ever escaped I can promise you that, although come to think of it I did hear some odd noises coming form that diction" the old mage answered pointing to the only other exit in the room. "Come with us we could us your help" Gwende said without thinking "You may wear the uniform but i know you're no Legionnaire you have no authority over me girl!" the old mage snapped. "Ignore him I'll come with you." the balding man said and Gwende and the two soldiers left the old mage behind shouting about a dead end as they followed the sounds of water rushing to what was once a dead end hallway but had since collapsed to reveal a cave and small steam.

They followed the narrow cave till it started to widen and then they heard voices "Where in Oblivion are we supposed to go where is the way out!" "Just give me a minute let me think!". At the sound of the voices Hadvar and the other solider dropped low and quiet Gwende tried her best to follow suit but just as they came in sight of a large cavern she fell with "oomph" and all six stormcloaks looked at her and saw a young inexperienced imperial trying to ambush them so the drew their weapons and charged. The first raised his battle axe over head like the headsman just under an hour ago but fell to the ground when the balding solider took advantage of Gwende distraction and hit him square in the face with his mace killing him, Hadvar took out the second closest still focused on Gwende and not seeing his ally die one slice across the neck was all it took. Now the remaining stormcloaks saw the veteran soliders and recognized the bigger threat each imperial taking on two stormcloaks at once. They had each fell one of their opponents when when the balding man stumbled from his earlier injuries and left himself open to the second stormacloaks great sword. The stormcloak wasted no time advancing on Hadvar whose back was turned still fighting his last stormcloak and Gwende knew she had to act or he would die she grabbed the battle axe off the ground in front of her and ran at the stormcloak with a war cry swing it at his head, he turned just enough for Gwende to see he had forgot she was there and remembered to late. Hadvar ducked under a sword swing and stabbed his opponent in the gut before quickly pulling out and spinning and copping off his head spraying blood on himself.

Hadvar looked back at Gwende trying to pull the large axe from the mans face while wiping blood from her own and chuckled "Not bad but you forgot something." Gwende pulled the axe from the dead mans face and stumbled a little when it came free before asking "What did I forget?" Hadvar chuckled again and said "that." pointing at Gwendes hip where her sword was still sheathed. "oh" she said a little embarrassed "Come on this way" he said walking to the other side of the cavern to another narrow tunnel. They continued in this tunnel for a little while before coming across a new cavern filled to the ceiling with spider webs. "Careful I have a bad feeling." no sooner had the words left his mouth did three spiders the size of wolfs descend from the ceiling and two more the size of bears jump from holes in the ground. Luckily these were wild animals and no match for a trained solider Hadvar killed the first wolf sized spider before it even touched the ground while Gwende swung her axe at the nearest bear sized one killing it but once again getting her axe stuck by the time she had let go and pulled out her sword instead, Hadvar had downed the two other wolf sized spider but was to late to turn on the final bear size one as it pounced on him he barely blocked its fangs with his sword Gwende rushed the creature driving her sword deep in its head spraying dark green blood on her face and arms. Hadvar rolled the massive beast off himself and stood up dusting dirt and green blood for his armor as Gwende tried to pull her now stuck sword from the creatures head "You'll get the hang of it just takes practice." he said moving to pull the axe from the first spider for her "Come on I see day light ahead." he said handing back her battle axe and moving up a small hill towards sun light with Gwende quickly following in to the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a plot reason for having Gwen go with Hadvar but another reason was to show the war wasn't so black and white since the civil wars not a big part of this story, still looking for an editor and once again feed back is welcome


	3. Riverwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter today

Gwende emerged in to the sun light ready to start spiriting through the snow cover trees with sheer joy. Before she could even start running Hadvar had blocked her path with his arm "Wait!" he whispered just as a huge shadow past over head. Gwen looked up just in time to see the pitch black dragon fly right over them and off in to the clouds. "looks like hes gone for good this time, but I don't think we should stick around and see if he comes back." "The closet town from here is river wood, my uncles the blacksmith there I'm sure he'll help us out food supplies and place to sleep." Hadvar said then started down the dirt path "And thanks I wouldn't have made it with out your help today" he finished "if anything i should be thanking you i would have died a dozen times with out your help." Gwen replied "Tell you what you buy the first round at the sleeping giant and will call it even" Hadvar said with a chuckle. "You know it just occurred to me I don't know your name?" Hadvar said as he started walking down the path "its Gwende but most people call me Gwen." she told him.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Gwen spoke up " I thought dragons were all dead long ago my father used to tell me stories" "So did it" Hadvar answered "If the damn Stormcloaks some how found one or woke it up this war is about to take an ugly turn, hard to believe the first dragon anyone has seen in centuries attacks just as Ulfric was about to be executed" Gwen thought back to the first part of her escape with the Stormcloaks help and how Ulfric seemed just as surprised as everyone else "maybe." Gwen said unconvinced and walked in silence again after almost an hour the dirt path came to a cross section of narrow dirty stone paths "Good we're going the right way" Hadvar said "Wont be more then half an hour." as they started down the hill Hadvar stared pointing out things he recognized and the local legends behind them eventually Gwen saw an old ruin on top of a mountain "whats that?" she said pointing at it. "Bleak falls barrow. that place always used to give me nightmares as a kid draugr creeping down the mountain to climb through my window that sort of thing, I admit I still don't much like the look of it the good news is we're close Riverwood is just at the base of the mountain." before the even walked another ten minutes the path curved sharp to the right at a flat stone base with three pillars standing in a triangle a crossed from one another on closer inspection each had a person drawn on it before Gwen could ask Hadvar begin explaining "these are the guardian stones three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape they're said to protect those born under certain stars, what month were you born" "oh ah last seed" Gwen quickly answered "ah the Warrior" Hadvar said pointing to the stone on the furthest right " I knew you shouldn't have been on that cart the minute I laid eyes on you." Gwen step forward to take a closer look at her "Guardian stone" and could have swore she saw the eyes in the craving glow blue as she stared. "Come on we need to keep moving" Hadvar said snapping Gwen out of her trance the continued down the path along side a river 

Eventually in the distance they saw a stone wall with a large opening for the path they were on at the sight of it Hadvar spoke up "look as far as I'm concerned you already earned your pardon, but until we get that confirmed by general Tullius just stay clear of other imperial out posts" he finished just as they walked through the arch in the wall. They walked though town for five minutes getting strange looks and hushed whispers before they got to the town center and saw Hadvars uncle "uncle Alvor hello!" Hadvar called out to an man in with a beard and soot covered apron. at the sound of his name he looked up from his forge and smiled at the sight of his nephew "Hadvar what are you doing here are you on leave from..." but as Hadvar and Gwen got closer to the man and he saw the burns and cuts over the skin showing he quickly changed his tone "Shors bones what happened to you boy!" "shhhh uncle keep your voice down can we go inside to talk" hadvar said glancing at the faces of the towns people now watching. Alvor looked from his nephew to the stranger next to him before answering "I suppose. come inside sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell me whats going on."

As the two man and Gwende walked in to the blacksmiths house he called out "Sigird! We have company!" and Gwen heard foot steps down stairs while looking around the small house it had a pot over a flame on the back wall and a table a few feet away and a bed for two in the corner before she could look around to much she heard foot steps coming up the stairs and saw a woman of Alvors age and a girl a few years younger then Gwen emerge from the basement at the sight of her nephew Sigrirds face lit up "Hadvar we've been so worried about you, come sit you two must be hungry." she said pointing to the small table while the little girl sat on the bed. Once Hadvar and Gwen were seated Alvor started up again "now then boy whats the big mystery and who is this shes a bit young to be a legionnaire?" "shes not shes just a friend who helped me out of some trouble shes only borrowing the uniform, but the that's not the big news. while i was with general Tutllius guard we were stopped in Helgan when we were attacked..." Hadvar paused as if wondering whether or not to continue before finishing "by a dragon." "T-that ridiculaous boy, you're not drunk are you" Hadvar said clearly not sure if his nephew was joking or not "husband let him tell his story" Sigird cut in while ladling stew from the pot in a dish in front of Alvor "not much more to tell the dragon wrecked the place the flew off I need to get back to Solitude to report whats happened but I was hoping to stay the night to rest up before heading out" Gwen was only partly listening now as the smell from the stew was reminding her of how hungry she was and Sigrid was taking a long to get to her "of course you and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you need eat up then Dorthe will show you to her room i hope you don't mind sharing a bed we only have some much space. The rest of the meal was spent answering the 12 year old girls questions about the dragon then Dorthe brought Gwen down to her room and Sigrid brought down some old clothes for Gwen to sleep in. Gwen dreamed of fire and screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its looking like Friday is going to the be the day i update from now on if anybody cares, still looking for an editor.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is appertained, plaese point out grammer and spelling mistakes I missed I also still need an editor obviously if anyone is interested. and credit to elderscrolliangame for the opening overhaul mod were 70% of the dialog came from


End file.
